RWBY And SCP Foundation Fanfic
by 11Atomic
Summary: Torchwick's ship crashes infront of Beacon. He asks for asylum. Somone wants him dead, he messed up. They have Cinder and now they are coming after Torchwick. He has nowhere else to turn to but his worst enemys for protection, but will even they be able to protect him? (WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH) New Original Character added, an agent working for the Foundation.
1. Chapter 1, Help Me

Weiss and Blake had just finished classes and were heading down the hall when they heard a whirling sound coming from outside.

"Blake are you hearing that?" Weiss asked

"Yeah its getting louder" Blake said, taking out her weapons.

They ran outside where they met Yang and Ruby, as well as team JNPR.

In the sky an airship was crashing down towards Beacon. It looked like one of the engines was smoking and the pilot had lost control. The small ship crashed in the lawn of Beacon.

Yang read the white fang symbol on the side of it. "It's white fang, get ready" Everyone got their weapons ready, expecting a fight.

Torchwick crawled out of the burning wreckage, his clothes burned and shred from the crash. He reached his hand out "Help me" he said before passing out.

"Did Torchwick just ask us for help?" Ruby asked

"Yes." Blake said, dumbfounded

Ozpin's Office  
"Why would he ask us for help?" Glynda asked

"I don't know, his airship wasn't damaged by ours. Somone else is coming after him."

"He asked for asylum..." Ozpin said

"And your going to give it to him?!"

"If he explains what happened. Whoever it is that wants him, is going to be a much bigger problem then him. He can give us information about what, or who attacked him."

"He's not very reliable, I wouldn't trust any information he could give us." Glynda said

"Given his current situation, I don't think he's in the position to lie. He came to us. His worst enemy for protection."

"And in the meantime?" Glynda asked

"Im gonna put team RWBY in charge of finding out what happened, since they have the most experience with him."

"Send them in" Ozpin said as Glynda then opened the doors

Team RWBY walked in as Ozpin greeted them.

"I suppose you have already guessed why I have called you here today."

"Torchwick." Blake said.

"Precisely, he has requested asylum and we are going to give it to him, asylum from what I don't know. Thats why your here."

"Im putting your team in charge of investigating this matter."

"Us? Why?" Ruby asked

"Because you have the most firsthand knowledge of him and the white fang."

"You are also not excused from regular classes and activities. Pursue this on your own time."

"He's in the infirmary, go and find out what you can from him for now."

"Dismissed."

RWBY Left and Glynda had a worried look on her face.

"Do you think its...them?" She asked

"I certainly hope not. But I wouldn't be surprised if Torchwick tried to do business with them."

"If it is them, we're all dead anyway."

"You don't think they would..." Glynda said

"They've done it before and they would do it again". Ozpin thought about the rare occurrences of masses of people just "vanishing", dissapearing without a trace. It was mostly the nomads, the villages of wanderers outside the wall. But there have been other occurrences.

Infirmary  
Team RWBY walk in to see Torchwick sitting on a hospital bed talking to himself.

"Torchwick." Blake said

"What happened?""She's dead... They killed her and now they're coming for me..."

"Please you've got to help me!"

"Slow down" Yang said "Who's dead?"

"Cinder... They killed her and im next."

"Its ok, just tell us what happened".

"Ok... Ok... She did a deal with these people for some dust. She screwed them over and 3 days later she went missing. And I found this letter on my desk." Torchwick said, Starting to sob.

He handed Yang the letter. It was an official document it looked like. It read

_ Dear Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick,_

_ It is with great sadness that we have to terminate your employment at the Foundation. You were a great asset to the Foundation but due to certain circumstances your termination is effective immediately._

_ \- The Foundation_  
_ Secure. Contain. Protect._

"Who's the Foundation?" Ruby asked.

Everyone turned to Weiss.

"Don't look at me, I don't know."

"They came, and tied me up. They injected me with something. Neo had managed to untie me and hold them off long enough for me to flee to the airship. They planted a bomb onboard, and I lost one of the engines to it. She died to save me. Neo sobbed

"Who came? What was his name?" Weiss asked

"He was an agent for them. His name was R... R... I can't remember anymore."

"Amnesia..." Weiss said.

"They wiped his memory."

"Ive seen this before..." Blake said "Whoever did that to his ship had military grade weaponry. That Amnesia could last for months. Long enough for them to take him out"

"Or us all out, we're a target now." Yang said

"Anyone that comes in contact with anyone who's been in contact with this so called foundation has winded up either dead or missing."

"We need to find out who these people are before they find us."

Dorm Room  
"So who are you taking to the dance?" Ruby asked Blake

"No one"

"Are you sureeeee? What about that guy you met in the town?"

Blake blushed

"Ummmm, we're just friends."

"Righttttt."

Yang walked in, "Im gonna go see if Jr. knows anything about this so called Foundation or what Torchwick got himself into".

"Ok see you later Yang!" Ruby said, hanging upside down from her bunk.


	2. Chapter 2, Junior

The Club  
Yang walked into the club with the usual heart warming welcoming of guns in her face.

"What do you want now blondie?" Jr. asked

"Why the down face? I just want some information."

Jr.'s henchmen put down their guns and him and Yang walked over to the bar.

"So what do you want to know?"

Yang took out the letter. "Tell me who this so called SCP Foundation is."

The color of Jr.'s face drained as soon as he saw the words.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Im sorry I can't help you..." Jr. said, turning away.

"I think you can do better then that".

Jr. glanced over to the balcony and saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"I said I don't know, please you need to leave."

"Tell me who these people are Jr." Yang said

"Stay the hell away from me!" Jr. started running towards the exit.

Jr. Made it outside. There he was, waiting for him.

"I swear I didn't tell her anything! Please I don't wanna die!"

Yang chased after him but he had his henchmen block her.

"Always gotta make things difficult." Yang said

She quickly blasted through his thugs and bursted out the door.

Yang gasped. There lay Jr. on the ground, decapitated and dead.

Yang saw something out the corner of her eye, a figure standing ontop of the roof cloaked in darkness. But when she turned to look, nothing.

"My mind must just be playing tricks on me, its alot of stress." She thought

She examined the body, she wasn't a coroner but it looked like a clean cut. No tears or ruggedness... She couldn't think of many materials or weapons that could do that, even with dust.

Yang headed back to Beacon to inform her team of her results and the death of Jr.

Beacon Academy Dorm Room

"He's dead?" Ruby asked

"Yes, I ran out and by the time I got there his head was detached from his body".

"When I mentioned the Foundation he turned pale, whoever this is, they are a big player. They managed to kill Jr. and Torchwick's team aswell as Cinder. Those people are not easily taken down."

"While you were gone, I went to the Archives and looked it up to find anything I could. As soon as I searched it, the system suddenly experienced a "critical error" and it logged me out." Weiss said

"I am royalty and I still can't even find out."

"Do you guys ever feel like... Your being watched?" Yang asked.

"Yes, there was a figure I saw in the corner of my eye outside of the tower, but when I turned to look, nothing."

"The same thing happened to me at The Club. I think that whoever was there, killed Jr. to keep him quiet. He was looking over his shoulder, somone was watching him."

"And now their watching us..." Ruby said.

An anouncment came over the intercom "Students, I would like to remind you of the Dance tonight! We wish everyone has a wonderful time and we hope you have your dates!"

"The dance..." Blake thought "What if we could try to draw this person out and find out who they are?"

"If we can draw them out to someplace, the docks maybe?" Yang asked

"That might work." Ruby said "One of us will show up at the dance, then he will likely follow us to the docks."

"Where the rest of us will be waiting.." Blake said "Good idea."

"So who's going?" Yang asked

"I volunteer as a tribute!" Ruby said with a smirk

"He's more likely to follow me since im the team leader."

"Fine but you be careful little sister." Yang said.

And with that they got ready for the evening dance where they may finally find out who is the one that people are dieing to keep secret.


	3. Chapter 3, The Foundation

**Beacon Academy Dance**  
Ruby walked into the enormous ball room, and gazed upon the lights and music.

"Might as well enjoy myself while I can here". She thought.

(About 20 Minutes Later)

Ruby was dancing to Shake it Off by Taylor Swift.

She walked over and got some punch out of the bowl and noticed a figure standing on the balcony, cloaked in darkness.

She realized that she was being followed by whoever it was, so she left and started heading towards the docks.

Ruby looked behind her and there was always a figure about 100 ft. Behind her, always staying in the darkness where they couldn't be seen.

She finally reached the docks and turned around to see the figure that had been stalking her.

It was what looked like someone almost 6"7. He was wearing a black long trench coat and what looked like a gas mask built into a helmet. Under the trench coat was black body armor. On the chest plate it had the Foundation symbol, below it, it read in small letters "Secure. Contain. Protect."

Yang, Blake and Weiss stepped out into the clearing beside Ruby.

The figure took a step back.

Ruby took out Crimson Rose and everyone withdrew their weapons.

The figure just stood and withdrew 2 long sword like Titanium Blades. 1 in each hand.

The team fired all their weapons at him but the figure just kept dodging and blocking. Yang had never seen anyone move so fast. Neo was nothing compared to this.

They were able to keep the fight up long enough to wear him down, when it looked like he had all but failed. The figure stopped, and kneeled.

"Are you surrendering?" Yang asked, beaten up.

He withdrew a small cylinder and slammed it into the ground. A white beacon shot out into the clouds as the figure looked towards the sky.

Several airships came from above and multiple huge spotlights shined on Ruby and the rest of the team. SCP Foundation Troops came down on ropes from the airships and surrounded them.

"On the ground, NOW!" The soldiers shouted.

They got on the ground were put in handcuffs.

"Do you have any idea who I am?! Ill have you court marshalled!" Weiss shouted

"Package secure, moving to extraction. Copy that, Delta-Priority ." One of the troops said over the radio.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled looking over at Yang on the ground.

"We're gonna be ok sis!" Yang said as they injected the team with a heavy sedative.

Ruby saw was the figure boarding an airship and taking off as she then passed out. She kept remembering Yang's words as she drifted off into the darkness "We're gonna be ok sis..."

Ruby was drifting in and out of consciousness as she felt herself strapped down to a hospital bed. She heard a voice talking. "Move them to Armed Research and Containment Area-45" a man said. "I want them in Project Heimdall." "What of the 05 Council?"

"05 orders confirmed" another voice said. "05-7 Has direct Oversee of this project now.

"Whe-, where am I?" Ruby murmed. All she could see was a bright light and towering black figures above her.

"She's waking up" a voice said. "Give her another 300 mg"

Ruby felt a needle in her arm as she passed out again and drifted back into the darkness.

**Project Heimdall Executive Summary**

**Contingency Planning Operation #:** 83910301  
**Codename Designation:** Project Heimdall  
**Project Lead:** [DATA EXPUNGED]  
**Overseer-in-Charge:** O5-7  
**Date Authorized:** ██/██/████  
**Involved Facilities:**

Armed Research and Containment Area-45

**Project Mission:** Project Heimdall is a cross-disciplinary High-Impact, Medium-Probability contingency analysis with three primary objectives:

Research potential means of termination of Class-D Personal aswell as testing with Keter and Ecluid class SCP's.

Analyze likely outcomes.

Develop means of such.

"Ruby! Ruby! Wake up!" Ruby opened her eyes and looked up to see Yang standing over her. "Yang where are we?"

"I don't know, we're in some cell." Ruby sat up and looked around her. She in 1 of 4 bunk beds that were hanging from a wall. It looked like a prison cell, nothing but bare walls, some beds and a toilet. Everyone was wearing orange jumpsuits. Blake was reading in her bunk and Weiss was banging on the door.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?! I AM WEISS SCHNEE ILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR KIDNAPPING!" She yelled.

The door swung open suddenly, 4 soldiers in white combat gear standed in the small hallway outside.

"Move, its time for your orientation." 1 of them said.


	4. Chapter 4, Orientation

They were walked into a large meeting room, rows of chairs with people in orange. They were sat down in the 3rd row of about 10. There was a man on a podium who looked like he was about to give a speech.

Weiss looked like she was about to walk up to him and start screaming in his face but by the amount of soldiers and looked like prison inmates in the room, she decided to stay in her seat.

The person cleared his throat and started the orientation.

"Excuse me, please everyone. If you would all just turn your attention.. SHUT UP!

Ahem. Now that I have your attention, we may begin. I am Researcher Doc-I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! Okay, like I was saying, I will be leading your orientation today.

Now, you may all be wondering where you are. That's classified. You may be wondering who we are. That is also classified. However, I can tell you that we are a Research Facility and you can address us as The Foundation.

Now if your here you were either on death row, or you have become a problem for us. Either way your sentence's have been revoked in exchange for 1 month of testing in our facilities. Once you do that, your free, no records of anything, that is if you survived.

No, by survive I mean cooperate with us, you know? Just do what we say and you'll be fine.

What you'll be testing with here? Well mostly pretty harmless stuff, but that's only if you do what we say, we have some err, more dangerous things here.. But those things will remain contained, that's why your here. Unless, there's a containment breach... God help us if that happens here.

Right so. At the end of this orientation you will be directed down the hall where you will get your designation tattooed on your wrist. This will be mostly painless.

Okay so, once you get your new tattoo, you will be escorted to whatever cell block is on your wrist. This will be your new dormitory; you will eat, sleep, and bathe there. Now since this facility is centered towards one purpose, no I can't tell you that purpose, lets just call it research. You will likely be put into the same Cell Block depending on what Project your in, that will also be tattooed on your wrist.

Anyways, you will be under constant video surveillance to ensure no shenanigans. We don't want any of that funny jail business here, you shank someone, you will be escorted back to death row. Pretty much, if you piss us off, you get sent back to death row. Seriously, a month of testing, and you go free. Don't screw it up.

So just stay in line and cooperate. One month, and you're gone. Never have to see this place again. Really, that simple. Guards, if you could escort them out please."

The RWBY Team were escorted along with the others, on the way out, they were tattooed on their wrist. Ruby looked at her wrist. Class-D Project Heimdall.

The Guard looked at their wrist and Ruby and the rest of RWBY were moved into another cell block. The guard shoved them in the cell that looked nearly exact to their old one.

"Did they print the same thing on yours?" Blake asked. The team all put their right wrists together. All the same thing.

"What do you think Project Heimdall is?" Weiss asked, "I don't know but I think we're about to find out." Yang answered.

"LIGHTS OUT! TESTING IN THE MORNING!" A voice yelled down the hall as the lights immediately went out, leaving the team in darkness.

Meanwhile, outside the compound, a rain storm began brewing up in the sky as the clouds became dark gray. A single lightning strike hit the compound. Leaving no damage but a series of electrical shocks reached SCP-079, the AI laughed as he realized what was ahead...


End file.
